Catching Them All
by CatatonicKuroneko
Summary: When 15-year-old Grace wakes up in an unknown place confronted by an unknown person, who started talking about transforming the rest of the human race into pokemon, she doesn't believe him, but soon her opinion changes.    RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME GO


**Oh god... where am I?  
>I can't see anything.<br>Where am I?**

"WHERE AM I?" I tried to yell, but only a muffled sound came out.

**Oh god.**

**What's going on?**

**Please... where am I?**

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, a large sound that seemed so foreign.

**Stay back!**

**Whose there?**

"Mmmmph!" I pleaded, struggling.

**Please.**

**Don't do this!**

**Oh god I'm gonna die!**

All of a sudden I felt a soft and gentle hand take something off of my face. I could see again. I saw the person. He was about 20 something, a tall man with brown hair and piercing green eyes that at first bored into my soul, but then softened.

"Hello there, glad to see you're finally awake." I tried to move my arms, but found I couldn't move them. A cold metal feeling surrounded my wrists.

Oh... no.

Handcuffs.

Oh please.

Not handcuffs.

"MMMPH!" I tried to scream, but whatever was around my mouth stopped me.

A gag.

Oh lord.

I have a gag.

The man grabbed the gag and ripped it harshly off of my face. I screamed in pain as I felt the duct tape being ripped from my mouth.

"Now," the man said, "We can get started."

I then noticed I had control of my voice again. "Get started with WHAT?" I asked him rudely.

"For the Nostalgia Experiment." Experiment. That was a word that chilled me to the bone. "...ex-experiment?" I said, my voice faltering uneasily.

"Yes. You're one of my first test subjects. So far the experiments have been successes," he said, taking something from his back pocket. I gasped and tried to hold back tears as I saw him take out a odd looking gun.

"Don't worry, girl," the man assured me. "It's not a gun that fires bullets. It fires a DNA-altering beam.

**That sure as hell doesn't make me feel any better.** I looked at the gun, intrigued. "And what the hell do you plan to do with it?" I asked, sure I was tempting my fate.

"Have you heard of Pokemon?" The man asked me.

"Well, DUH," I said before the I could stop the words from slipping out.

"Well, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time I was a little boy, about a few years younger than your age, about 13 I presume, when a game came out. All the kids had it. It was called Pokemon. And everyone loved it. But soon, I grew older and even though I still played it and still loved it, most people made fun of me because it was a 'little kid's game' a 'children's form of amusement'. But I still loved it. Oh, how I did. I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer myself, to go out and see the world, catching all the Pokemon. And I came up with an idea. What if I..." he paused, "Was able to create the world of Pokemon, here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Dude," I said. "You need to get laid," I didn't even care what I said anymore. I just didn't.

"QUIET! Anyway, I collected all of my tools and all of my knowledge, and created THIS," he said, pointing to the gun. "It changes whoever is hit by it into a Pokemon of the user's choice." I raised my eyebrow again, this time curious.

"And it works?" I asked dumbly. Of course it doesn't. That's not possible. He ignored me.

"And then, I created this gun," he said, grabbing a gun from his other pocket. "To send the people-turned-pokemon to a location I see fits." I just sighed.

"Listen, buddy-"  
>"Dr. Monekop."<p>

"Whatever. What the hell do you plan to do with it anyway? If it even WORKS," I said, trying to use air quotes but couldn't.

"I plan to live out my childhood dreams! I will turn everyone in the human race into Pokemon! And I will travel the world, collecting them all! Just like it says." He said, then began humming the theme song. To tell you the truth, I almost hummed along, it was still catchy.

"Whatever," I said again, obviously not falling for this guy's trick. "Alright, where are the hidden cameras? Where's Ashton Kutcher. I know I've been Punk'd." Dr. Monekop only smirked and aimed the gun at me.

"Here's your proof, bitch!" He said, turning a dial on the gun. "Let's go with 'random'. I'm in for a surprise."

The button on the ray flashed on and off. A light struck me and I toppled over against the wall. As soon as I open my eyes again, me feel a strange sensation in my legs. I looked down in awe. The two legs I was so used to were coming together! I shrieked in pain as the bones of my legs crunch together and became one lone leg. The long, single leg started to shrink, as bones are crushed together to become smaller. I squealed in pain as the leg faded darker and darker until it was a small, black tendril.

The tendril then lifted of the ground and I was suspended in midair. Although in the air, I was unable to move as I sobbed as the transformations continue. The changes made its way to my waist as it crunched and thins to become part of my leg. I tried to endure the pain as it made its way to my arms.

My arms were then spread from side to side, breaking the handcuffs, almost as if I are about to embrace someone. It didn't hurt, just leaves me in a state of peace. The calm doesn't last for long as the pain wracked my arms and they are crushed beyond repair. my thumbs slowly dwindled and receded back into my hands and they are forced into a balled-fist position. As I screamed at the uncomfortable sight of my arms (or what was left of them) slowly turning black, me then notice there are only a few changes left to go.

The transformations made their way to my head, and I screamed for help as my face seems to scrunch up into a permanent position, forcing my eyes closed and my frown to become permanently etched into my face. All at once, a sensation began in my forehead as a strange, horn-like object juts its way out and starts to force my face to slowly peel off of my skull. As it hits the ground, the face hardens and turns gold, showing my faceless expression. my eyes then swelled larger and become red, my nose becomes larger and juts from my face. What is left of my face then becomes black like the rest of me, and the shrinking began.

My body seems to bee tented in my clothing, as my bones become smaller and smaller, as I can hear the sickening snaps from within. As the crushing feeling seems to stop, I then realized I can move, or float. my tendril feels around the floor and grab the gold face, tucking it under me. I floated toward Dr. Monekop. 

**Oh god this isn't happening.**

**It just isn't.**

**Please. **

**Don't make this real.**

**Make me wake up.**

**Please.**

"W-what did you do to me!" I said. My voice could still work! At least, to me it could. I looked down at myself. "You... you made me a-"

"Yamask."

"What?" I said. I looked at him. That wasn't a Pokemon I was familiar with. The doctor just nodded to me, not answering my questions. Instead, he took out the other ray gun and aimed it at me. "I hear that Yamask's like to live in pyramids," he said, turning the dial on the ray gun. He zapped me again and I felt my new body being sucked away to some other location.

I looked around me when I came to. There was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. "Oh shit," I said to myself. "This can't get any worse."


End file.
